Dark Souls: The Age of Fire
Dark Souls: The Age of Fire is a limited comic series published by Titan Comics, written by Ryan O'Sullivan. The first issue was set to be released on May 16th, a week before the release of Dark Souls Remastered, but was delayed to a later date. The series serves as a (non-canonical)Page 4, Issue 1: "The story and the worldview depicted here are created uniquely for this comic. Some may differ from those in the original video game." prequel to Dark Souls, and is set, as the title suggests, during the Age of Fire. It is to retell the Legend of the Silver Knights.https://fextralife.com/dark-souls-age-fire-comic-book-released-may/ Plot During the Age of Ancients, a devastating war was waged between the Dragons and the Gods. Arkon, leader of the Silver Knights, was among many on the battlefield of this war. In front of him was Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, who had recently vanquished a dragon mid-flight using his powerful Lightning Spear. A dragon suddenly seized Gwyn from behind and took him into the sky, quickly followed by an ambush from several other dragons that attacked the Silver Knights. Arkon, powerless, could not do anything to stop the creature from kidnapping the God and could only defend himself against the bombardment of fire, watching his allies burn in the engulfing flames being spewed. Within the blazing inferno, only the despondent Arkon remained, and a dragon turned its attention to him. Suddenly, the holy warrior Knight Artorias emerged and immediately slayed the dragon, saving Arkon from peril. Arkon offered his thanks to the knight of Gwyn, but Artorias did not reply and took his leave. Gwyn soon returned from the skies, having killed his kidnappers, the power of lightning being too immense for the mighty creatures. Gwyn looked at the slain dragon and presumed this work to be done by Arkon. Impressed by this, the God mistakenly congratulated the craven knight and granted him the title of Dragonkiller. Arkon, in his shame, did nothing to correct the God, this title forever being a reminder of his failure and dishonesty. Many years pass. Now, in present day, during the Age of Fire, deep within the sewers of The Duke's Archives, Arkon comes face to face with a group of Channelers and demands for them to "release the handmaidens", before slaughtering several. Channeler Liste, a high-ranking member of the 'snatchers', confronts the knights and denies his kidnapping of any handmaidens, only lowly street-urchins. Liste attempts a peace treaty by offering Arkon a young woman in chains, comically stating that he didn't realize Silver Knights suffered from "such basic needs." As Arkon silently declines this offer, Liste states that they are trespassing on the property of The Duke, and orders them to leave. Later, within the Lower Ward, Arkon meets with friend Dragon Knight Gravis within a tavern to discuss the confrontation with Liste. Mercenary Executioner Wurdow soon disrupts the conversation and goads the two. A duel begins to emerge before Arkon is suddenly called upon by a peasant. When Arkon asks on whose orders, the peasant replies with "Lord Gwyn". Arkon returns to Anor Londo, where he is greeted by Silver Knight Captain Siefer. Arkon tells Siefer of his failure to retrieve the handmaidens of Gwynevere, but Siefer tells Arkon of far more pressing matters within Lost Izalith - despite many messengers arriving at its gates, none have returned, spreading rumors of dark magic and Demons. Siefer tells Arkon that he is to lead a large battalion into Izalith to investigate. Though Arkon is reluctant, Lord Gwyn, sitting nearby in his throne encourages the decision, citing, "Who better to light the way?" After a period of time, Arkon and his battalion, alongside fellow knight Garl Vinland battle several Taurus Demons deep within the city of Izalith, sending them into a retreat. The knights follow in hot pursuit, specifically chasing a Demon Cleric into the ruins. Meanwhile, Gravis, with her division of Dragon Knights, alongside Wurdow, arrive at New Londo in an attempt to negotiate assistance with the Four Kings against Izalith. However, they are suddenly attacked by a group of Skeletons and Darkwraiths. Whilst these events are unfolding, Channeler Liste consults with his master, Seath the Scaleless, of the growing dangers of Izalith and the Abyss. Seath, in his ignorance, concludes that this is none of his concern, moreso Liste and the Channeler's. Seath states that all he desires is to continue his research, and that he will not be interrupted from it a second time. As Arkon and his knights pursue the cleric, Garl remarks that the demons flee from their torches. As they turn a corner, however, the demon cleric, standing in front of the Bed of Chaos, replies with, "Hide from fire? Foolish metal giant. We are flame." Garl is suddenly consumed by the flame and disintegrates. With Arkon's dismay, the demon reassures him that, "Thy friend is still of this world, only changed." It then announces that it will grant him the same gift and clutches Arkon's helmet with its arms ablaze. Arkon is suddenly transported to an illusion of the Unformed World, in which his troubled past continues to haunt him. Arkon suddenly blackens out. Back in New Londo, only Wurdow and Gravis remain, surrounded by Darkwraiths. As the two prepare for a last stand, they are suddenly saved by Artorias, who decapitates all foes surrounding them. As Gravis expresses her surprise and gratitude, Artorias silently points them to the gate they had entered and takes his leave. Arkon soon awakens from his slumber only to realize his armor has become black. The decaying body of the cleric greets him and cites that his fellow knights are still alive, but have long-since abandoned him. Arkon in his anger crushes the demon with a boulder and takes his leave. Arkon is later seen in Oolacile and encounters Artorias, Artorias perceives Arkon to be a Darkwraith and a battle ensues. Though the Black Knight is soon defeated and Artorias and the Wolf Knight prepares for the killing blow, the latter suddenly recognizes Arkon. Artorias informs the Black Knight that "a great darkness has fallen upon Lordran," and that Lord Gwyn requires him more than ever. Back within the Lower Ward, peasants are seen rounding up Hollows under the orders of Channeler Liste to be exiled into asylums. Gravis watches on with Wurdow and questions the morality of these actions, citing the possibility of a cure. Wurdow disagrees, believing the only cure for hollows is the "executioner's block." After Gravis lashes out at Wurdow in anger, Wurdow leaves, responding with, "Pray we do not meet again." Gravis takes off her mask, revealing herself to be slowly hollowing. Outside, Liste gives a speech to the populace that Seath will offer his protection towards the ward. Amongst the crowd is an irritated Captain Siefer, who tells Gravis nearby the story of Seath, of how he was born without scales as well as immortality, and how he resented his brethren for having what he did not. As such, it was Seath responsible for changing the tides of the war, informing Gwyn of his own species' weakness. After being granted his dukedom and archives by Gwyn, he has remained there since. Siefer and Gravis speculate that perhaps it was Seath himself who began the undead curse. Gravis is later seen within the Lower Ward hiding, from the peasants and Wurdow, who have rounded up other undead Dragon Knights. A peasant spots Gravis and the group gives chase. Wurdow notices that the runaway is Gravis and decides to give her a running chance by letting one of the undead prisoners loose, turning the peasants attention away. Meanwhile, Arkon reaches Anor Londo. Lord Gwyn is nowhere to be found. After traversing into the Kiln of the First Flame and witnessing the spirits of his fellow knights, he makes his way to the structure of the kiln, only to drop to his knees in despair after witnessing his Lord reduced to a pile of ash. The Lower Ward is soon seen in complete ruins, as Captain Siefer and a remaining few Silver Knights hunt down and slaughter the hollows there. The knights soon corner the hollowed Dragon Knight Gravis and Siefer challenges her to a duel to the death. However, Arkon suddenly emerges and brands Siefer a coward for letting Gwyn sacrifice himself to the flame. Siefer argues that the flame must be kept alight, lest the abyss consumes them all, but Arkon refutes this claim if their methods involve the slaughtering of others, including his friends. A battle begins to emerge before a monstrous malformed Channeler Liste appears and attacks them. The Silver Knights retreat back to the cathedral, with Siefer begging Arkon to come with them, but Arkon, a silver knight no more, stands his ground to face Liste. A battle ensues, with Gravis and Arkon aiming for Liste's weak points in the form of crystal shaped growths, and the two eventually managed to kill the monster. Gravis flees as Executioner Wurdow orders Arkon to tell him where she went. Arkon, having nothing left to live for, slumps to the ground in loneliness and ignores Wudow's demands, removing his red cape. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Arkon had wandered Lordran for several centuries as an empty black husk of his former self. His wandering eventually saw him stumble upon the Northern Undead Asylum where he is soon put out of his misery by the Chosen Undead. Gallery DSAoF1.jpg|Cover 1A. 1B.jpg|1B. dark_souls_age_of_fire_cover_3-min.jpg|1C. DSAof2A.jpg|2A. ds2b.jpg|2B. DS3A.jpg|3A. TitanComicsDarkSoulsAgeOfFire31-1.jpg|3B. file.jpg|4A. ds4b.jpg|4B. References Category:Comics